Kioko Shimari
by CallicoCalla
Summary: the story is about a girl and she finds friends while traveling. she gets a mystical sword. but Kioko is attacked by a tiger and is asleep for weeks. her and her friends care for each other alot.


I have loved many at a time and my loves were then gone because I had to watch them die all because it was their time to go. As they were by my side I felt them slipping away from me every second of time. Their presence was going away. Now that they are gone I am alone and have dreamed every night of those nights that they have died. I'm just glad I haven't lost my sister Saige. As the next night approaches I get tired and weary so I go to bed early.

Now I am lost in my own dream world where everything that I think or desire comes real. I dream of everyone that I care for and everything is normal. No monsters, no evil, no wars, nothing. It was what I've wanted to stay the same before I found out about my swordsmanship and me ------ me wielding the most powerful sword of all time. All this because a prophecy has been foretold. I used to go to school, hang out with my friends, go on dates or the most important thing that I miss of all is making-out with my boyfriend and having make-out parties with my friends and their boyfriends. Haha just kidding! Then as I dreamed this dream the most horrific thing I saw was myself being killed with my own sword!

I abruptly woke up with just my eyes only open. There I saw a cute guy's face close to mine. I felt something warm on my cheek. He just kissed my cheek! I liked it but he was a stranger and I didn't know him so I said hey to him in an angry but yet shocked tone. He said that his name was Josh. Then I told him that my name was Kioko, Kioko Shimari. Then Josh had this shocked look on his face, but I couldn't tell if it was shocked or horrified. He said that I was in the prophecy and so was a sword name also. I told him that I knew, that's why I'm here with all of these people and not with my family. I had learned over the years that I had to leave my family in order to protect them and to protect my friends and the world. As we talked more we learned a lot about each other and ourselves. Then as we kept on talking my mentor came in and told us to pack up because it was time to continue our journey for the sword. We came across a boy that looked like he was a teenager. He had said that he wanted to join the others and me. So I simply asked him his name. His name was Kyle. He had heard of me and my sword and he also swore to protect me and my sword. I told him that he was too young for the job. So I told him that he could join me as a friend of mine. So after that we still continued our journey for the sword. We saw a small village and walked toward it. There were really nice people living there. They lived in huts that were round and had the brown grass in them. A lady and a man welcomed us to their village. As we talked to them, Kyle and Josh left the group and went back to the forest that we just left. Then I noticed that they were gone. We looked for them in the village but Josh and Kyle weren't there. Then a little girl said to us that she saw two men going into the forest!

As we were leaving the village Josh and Kyle came running into the village yelling and screaming something about the sword. They also said that we found the sword in the forest that we left already. So then Josh and Kyle took us all there but we saw nothing there but just trees, grass, and bushes. But they claim that they see it. Then a scholar came from the village and told us about a scared sword that only two certain men can see the sword. So then Josh was going to go and get the sword but Kyle ran up to it. He tried but he could not succeed at getting it and so he fell back to the ground. Josh then tried to get the sword and he succeed at getting the sword. We became all amazed at Josh and the sword because the sword reviled it's self to everyone. Then the scholar told us the rest of the prophecy and it said that each of the members searching of a great, powerful, and mighty sword got one of their own sword to protect the chosen leader. I then knew that Josh was extremely happy that he could protect me now because I could tell by the smirk on his face. I also knew that he liked me but he couldn't tell me because he was going to be afraid of what I'm going to say. After that there was a celebration at the village. Everybody was so glad that a guardian finally got the sword from their village and that they were the first village to be chosen. We left the village the next morning after we regained our energy. We walked along a dirt road and another teenager said he wanted to join us in our quest for the sword and his name was Tyler. Now there are three teenagers that have joined me Josh, Kyle, and now Tyler. We all soon became good friends in a short amount of time and we were all close, as friends I mean.

We continued our journey once again for my sword and as we did other guardians found their swords. We eventually got shields too. The shields had gems on them and they were magnificent looking and were fit to be protecting us all. We only had three years left to find my sword and travel the world in order to find it or the world will go into utter chaos but no pressure though. Now we've gone through two countries and three to five more to go. We came across an injured boy lying in some bushes, bleeding from his head, face, arms, _and _legs. We had bandages and rubbing alcohol, so we helped clean him up near a stream and bandaged his wounds and carried him to the nearest village and we asked around for who will take him in to get his rest and energy back. He could barely even talk. So instead of him talking we cleaned him up and bandaged his wounds, once we found a place for him to rest. He said something that sounded like Michael. We soon found out that Michael was his name. He said that he was grateful for what we're doing and that he is forever 9in our debt. Once he was better he traveled with us cause he had no home or family. We felt bad for him because he had no one anymore. Michael was still weak, sore and he was still bleeding so we had to change the bandages more often. He's lucky that he didn't die. All of the guys, Josh, Kyle, Tyler, and Michael all felt like they were brothers to me. I mean they take care of me and protect me and I take care of them and protect them also. We help each other in a time of need when we need company or someone there to comfort each other.

As we were traveling through another forest something bad just happened! A tiger just attacked me and it grabbed me by my right ankle. Josh and Michael chased after me. They then found me on the ground. They saw blood on the ground and me unconscious just lying there. Michael then lifted me up off the ground in his arms and took me back to the others. Kyle and Tyler went to go and find some water so they could splash it in my face to try and wake me up. But it didn't work as well as they had hoped. So everyone carried me to the nearest village and into someone's home so I could rest up and try to regain my energy and to see if I would wake up soon. The family living there gave everyone some food to eat also. It's been at least a week now that I've been asleep or unconscious, they just don't know yet which it is. The family that lives in this hut went to get the village doctor to see what was wrong with me. He said that the injury had caused great pain and caused me not to wake up. As I slept I had another dream, but this time it was about my family, my friends, and my old life before this one as I relive the events that lead up to me becoming a swordsman.

A couple days before the event, it all started with me being at a party while my parent's were away for a few days. This was the ultimate party of the year that everyone was going to. As I drove to the party that was held in a mansion I cranked the tunes up way loud. The party was awesome and so was the music. Nobody left till they were there for at least three and a half hours. There were only teenagers there because the host's parent's also left town for a few days. So after I stayed for like five hours I finally went home because I needed to check my messages and I was getting kind of tired. I was home alone because Saige was staying the night at a friend's house. But it's fun being the youngest cause you can crank your music however loud you want it or how late to stay up till or eat whatever you wanted, but I wasn't that much of a food junkie so I ate the healthy stuff sometimes. So every morning I'd make myself a big breakfast for me and my sister and lunches and dinners. So you could say that I was the chef of the family. I enjoyed my time alone but it wasn't any fun without Saige. She called around noon and I was making lunch. She told me that she was on her way home, so I made her something to eat too. I made a pasta casserole with cheese, crumbled crackers, peas, corn, and of course noodles. Later on after lunch I had made some cookies. Four batches to be exact. There were so many kinds like sugar cookies, chocolate krinkles, shaped cookies, and snickerdoodles. I had iced the shaped cookies, considering it was close to Christmas. We had our Christmas tree already up with lights, bows, garlande, and our star on top. We also had our lights up outside around the house. They were so beautiful at night and all of our neighbors were amazed and shocked at how our house looked like this year considering that Saige and me put up the lights this year. Our house was even in the newspaper! Saige finally got home around one thirty. We ate and she complimented my pasta casserole and how many cookies that I had made and how they tasted and looked. She was surprised that I didn't have a party in our mansion and wreck the place up. But I didn't want to, it was nice being alone though as it was and I didn't want to wreck our decorations and how nice and neat our place looked. I then had prepared dinner. We watched TV as we ate. Later that night I told Saige that I was going for a walk because had loved to walk in the snow and have it fall into my hair. But as I was walking I met this one kid from my neighborhood and enjoyed what I was doing too. His name was Mike and we talked for what seemed like minutes but it was for hours. He was my age and taller than me though. He was wearing a red coat with usual jeans that went past your feet and a pair of sneakers like I was wearing. He didn't have on any gloves on, but hardly any teenagers wear gloves at all anymore including myself and both of our hands were stashed away in our hoodies. Mike's cheeks were ruby red and his dirty blonde hair was massy like he had just gotten out of bed.

It soon had felt like we'd just walked through the whole town and back. Then as we kept walking i started to hear music playing. I then knew that my cell was going off and it was my sister Saige. She was wondering where I had been because it was like one in the morning. So I had told her that I had been walking with Mike around town since after dinner. She had told me to return home before I got yelled at by the police because I was out past the curfew. We walked back together to our neighborhood. Mike had told me once we got closer to our neighborhood; he told me that he would walk me home if I promised him somethings. I promised him that we would see each other every day no matter what happened to us. Another promise I had made him was that I'd walk with him for another hour or two with him. We continued to walk around town. He had noticed that I was shivering and my hands were super red. Mike had then stopped while out in the middle of the road, which caused me to stop too. He then took his hands out of his pouch and then he started to hug me to keep me warm. I tried to get my hands out and wrap them around him too but they were stuck and he held me just like that on the street. After standing there for what seemed a long time he asked me if i wanted to head back home. Then we started walking home to my house. He walked me to my front door and he also went home. Once inside i went up to my room and checked my computer. I was so tired that i fell asleep at my desk.

It had been at least a week now since the tiger bit me. Everyone was starting to get really worried about me and tried anything to awake me. Unfortunately nothing was strong enough to work. The village was still going about their daily work and they also tried to help wake me.

Now then i woke up it was around noon. I got dressed and went downstairs to eat. Turns out that Saige had already made lunch. I ate while we were talking. While i was waiting the doorbell had rung. Saige has gotten up to go answer it. It just so happens to be Mike. I was surprised to see that he had remembered where i lived. He came inside and ate some lunch and watched TV with us. Eventually we left my house and Saige stayed at the house. We walked into town and just wondered about aimlessly around. Our town was semi-big, but it's not as big as New York City or San Francisco. Once again we talked about almost everything. Then we left town and went back to my place to hang out and do stuff. Once we got back my memory turned from fantasy to nightmare. Once we got inside, Mike and me went to search for Saige but we didn't find her, no note and her car and keys were still at the house.

I then abruptly woke up with a terrifying scream and all sweaty. Soon everyone heard me and came running to see if i was all right. Josh, Michael, Kyle, and Tyler piled up on my and hugged and kissed me on my forehead and cheeks! Then i ate so much because i was so starving. When everyone was going to bed the guys slept in my tent with me. Once everyone was asleep except for me, i decided to sit-up and rest my back against the wall beside me. But when i tried moving my right ankle hurt with so much pain that it made me scream a little. I had then realized that my tiny little scream woke Mike up. He started telling me everything that happened after i was attacked by the tiger. I soon fell back to sleep and had another dream. Mike fell asleep beside me on my bed.

The place in my dream was a hospital. There were many people their but they looked dead, but they were very much alive. I asked one of them that were walking around, what the hell was going on. The rooms were dark so I grabbed a flashlight. The man i was talking to told me that it doesn't work and that it was no use in trying. Instead i turned the flashlight on and it worked! Everyone was amazed. Some people even told me that i was their savior and that i could save the, all. The strange man showed me around the hospital. i saw many people in their beds, some being treated, but sadly none of the medicine that was given to them didn't work at all.


End file.
